(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning control apparatus for a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Techniques have been developed for improving safety of vehicles by achieving vehicle-stability during turning maneuvers.
For example, the following related document 1 discloses estimating generation of TACK-IN (rapid turning of a vehicle) in response to releasing the accelerator pedal, according to the angle and operation speed of accelerator pedal, and further estimating degree of TACK-IN according to a basic-lateral-acceleration value calculated based on angle of the steering wheel and velocity of the vehicle.
Document 1 also discloses such a technique of controlling the vehicle so as to prevent TACK-IN from happening and to enhance vehicular stability during turning.
[Related Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication 3116686
However, even when the angle and operation speed of the accelerator pedal is slightly varied, it is difficult to precisely execute control to prevent TACK-IN using the technique of related document 1 due to selectively estimating whether TACK-IN is happening or not.
In other words, it is difficult for the driver of a vehicle to anticipate the motion of the vehicle because the control for avoiding TACK-IN works on and off even if the accelerator pedal is not moved significantly. Accordingly, it is difficult to operate the vehicle stably.